Rock Star
by Yoshiki-kun
Summary: Hyuuu, nuevo fic!Dos estrellas de Rock, una dulce chica fan del yaoi con un novio tímido, una manager miniatura, y muchas pruebas por superar ¿qué más puede pasar? [Shonen ai][KuroxFay] Pésimo Summary...REVIEWS ONEGAI!nwn
1. Cuando te conocí

**Hyuuuu ok...ese título es estúpido xD en fin, con los ánimos un poco repuestos, traigo un fic owo AU, por que no tiene nada qué ver con la historia original, y como se darán cuenta, trata de que Fay y Kuro son estrellas de Rock .. y lo acepto, tal vez sea algo baboso, pero tenía ganas de hacer un fic así, que no fuera lo mismo de atrapar la pluma de Sakura etc,etc.**

**Bien, espero que este fic sea bien recibido, sobre el de Koibito, ya estoy haciendo el siguiente drabble, las aclaraciones, son las de siempre, las letras inclinadas son los pensamientos, las idioteces que llegaran a salir entre paréntesis son mis babosadas,y pues...así x-x**

**Este capítulo es corto, pues es la introducción, los que sigue serán más largos nwn**

**Creo que ya es todo, Tsubasa no me pertence, es propiedad de las CLAMP**

**Que lo disfruten **

* * *

**Rock Star**

**Capítulo #1: -Introducción-**Cuando nos conocimos

Hace ya mucho tiempo de que te conocí, íbamos en preparatoria, y ambos éramos completamente opuestos, yo, el típico chico feliz, amante de las artes, desde pintura hasta música, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, tú, el chico rudo, a quien todos temían y que no tenía amigos, excepto yo...que no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué llegamos a ser eso, no teníamos nada que ver el uno con el otro, sin embargo, tal vez eso nos juntó...

Un día se me ocurrió decirte en broma que formáramos una exitosa banda de rock, y tú, extrañamente, accediste, fue demasiado raro, pero ahora, aquí está el resultado, tu y yo, frente a un imponente público, esperando el momento de salir a escena...¿qué pasará ahora...?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque lo dudo xD en fin, es todo por ahora, cuídense, muchas gracias por leer, y les agradecería mucho que dejaran reviews.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. El boleto dorado

**Hyuuuu, un nuevo capítulo, por demás estúpido, pero bueno, es el principio de la historia y todavía no va a haber yaoi uwu eso será capítulos más adelante.**

**Bien, agradesco sus reviews a neon-san, Karo-andromeda y a Dulce Flowrigth, que aunque fueron pocas personas las que dejaron comentarios, pues algo es algo, y aprecio sus reviews, muchas gracias a los 3.**

**Mmm...o-o cuando las letras estén negritas e inclinadas, significa o, que están leyendo algo, ó que están hablando por teléfono y es la voz de la persona con la que hablan n-n Lamento lo de Willy Wonka owo pero no tenía imaginación u-u**

**Ok,basta,Tsubasa no es mío, es de CLAMP y espero que les guste este cap...oh...vaya...rimó...owo!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Rock Star**

Capítulo #2: El boleto dorado

Era la hora de salida en uno de los tantos colegios ubicados en Japón, una chica de cabello castaño y con expresivos ojos verdes, salía tomada de la mano de su novio, mientras que con otra mano sostenía una revista y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse brillosos y una enorme sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro.

-MIRA!!!Fay y Kurogane darán un concierto la semana que viene!!!me llevarás, Syaoran-kun?-Sus ojitos lo miraron con un gesto de suplica y una tiernísima sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, Sakura-chan, sé que te gusta mucho cómo cantan ellos, y como se acerca tu cumpleaños, te por seguro que te llevaré.-el chico le devolvió la tierna sonrisa y se separó un poco de ella-bien...es momento de irme, cuídate Sakura-chan, te veo mañana!!!-Syaoran comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, alzando su mano izquierda como despedida y desapareció poco después, Sakura sólo alcanzó a decirle adiós y partió a su casa, un anuncio llamó su atención_**: "Encuentra el boleto dorado y gánate 12 horas junto a Fay y Kurogane!!!Sólo tienes que comer chocolate Willy Wonka!!!!**_(sí, como leyeron...Willy Wonka n0n perdón por eso xD)

-Su-sugoi...!!!KYAAAAAAAAH!!!!Es tan fácil...no lo puedo creer!!!Tengo que comprarlos de inmediato!!!!-La ojiverde salió corriendo dejando una estela de estrellitas a su paso.

xXXx

-Sigo creyendo que es una estupidez, digo...¿quién demonios quiere convivir con sus fans? –Kurogane se dejó caer sobre el sofá, se veía terriblemente cansado y enfadado, recargó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, cruzando las piernas y lanzando miradas de desprecio a todos en el lugar.

-Vamos, Kuro-sama, tómate las cosas con calma, sólo será medio día, además, con esto tal vez consigamos tener más éxito, no lo crees?-Un rubio entró a la habitación, con una pequeña toallita blanca alrededor de su cuello, tomando una botella de agua, se sentó tranquilamente enfrente del moreno y sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo-además, qué pierdes?

-12 horas de privacidad ¬-¬ 12 valiosas horas perdidas en idioteces, eso no me hace ninguna gracia, y tu lo sabes...

-Por favor, tu no haces nada!!!-Fay le arrojó la botella a Kurogane, pero este último con rapidez logró sujetarla antes de que se estampara en su cabeza-Lo que pasa es que eres un flojo que prefiere dormir a ganar un poquito más de fama...

-Bah, para lo que me importa-Kurogane comenzó a jugar con la botella, arrojándola para arriba, y atrapándola antes de que cayera, sólo que en una de esas escapó de sus manos y...POCK!!!

-Ouch!!!Kurorin!!!eso me dolió!!! –Una bolita blanca apareció en el estudio, pasando sus pequeñas manitas por su cabecita (X3 Diminutivos...los amo)

-Mokona!!!-Fay saltó de su asiento y fue a donde se encontraba parada la manager.

-Maldición...-Kurogane se levantó del sofá a toda prisa y estaba a punto de huir, pero su manager esa bastante atenta, a pesar de estar dándole la espalda.

-Ah, ah, ah!!!¿a dónde se supone que vas?-Mokona se paró frente a él, poniendo sus pequeñas manitas en su cadera (Mokona tiene cadera??!!xD)

-Errrr..._mierda_...sólo...iba a...por...-Miles de gotitas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro-Tenía que salir un momento...-y salió tan rápido como pudo, dando un fuerte golpazo al cerrar la puerta.

-Hm...vaya, ese tipo está comenzando a complicar las cosas...-Fay se sentó de nuevo, observando detenidamente el techo.

-Fay!!!Vamos, hay que ser positivos, tal vez sólo está presionado por que tendrá que convivir con gente que no conoce, y encima de todo, ya saber lo locas que están las fans, eso hasta a mi me pone nerviosa...-Mokona dio unos saltitos sobre las piernas de Fay para después sentarse a su lado.

-Sólo espero que no sea una de esas estúpidas que acosan a...-El rubio puso un gesto de furia, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir-quiero decir, que me acosan...-Fay se puso muy nervioso y aunque siempre estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa muy extraña apareció en su rostro.

-¿Eh?-Mokona no entendió lo que había querido decir Fay-yo pensé que te encantaba ser perseguido por las chicas...

-OH...sí...ah...pero por supuesto!!!Pero no me gusta que sean tan...¿cómo decirlo?...Tu me entiendes no...?

-Eh...s-supongo...nñ

-B-bueno, hay que ir a...oo...tenemos que...preparar...algo?-Fay se levantó torpemente de su asiento, justo cuando tomaba entre sus manos la perilla de la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe, dejando a Fay entre la pared y la puerta.

-Chicos!!!Haya afuera hay una bola de fans locas!!!Están a punto de derribar a seguridad, debemos hu...y Fay?-Kurogane era quien había azotado la puerta.

-x-X...

-Kurorin, lo haz dejado aplastado!!!-Mokona saltó del sofá a donde yacía el cuerpo de Fay-Mira cómo lo haz dejado!!!Kuropi, ayúdalo a levantarse!!!-El rubio comenzó a dar signos de vida y por lo visto le era difícil levantarse.

-Pero cómo? Fay, estás bien?-Kurogane, por una extraña razón se inclinó un poco y ofreció su mano al rubio-en verdad, debemos irnos cuanto antes!!!-A penas Fay tomó la mano de Kurogane, este lo jaló con tanta fuerza que Fay estuvo de estrellarse con la pared.

-KURORIN!!!TEN MÁS CUIDADO, QUIERES?-Mokona logró detener a Fay, se preocupó al ver las circunstancias en las que estaba, sus ojos eran en forma de espiralitos( ya saben, cuando alguien se marea xD: -)

-Ejem...lo siento?

-¬0¬ cómo se nota que no estás acostumbrado a pedir disculpas, en fin...parece que ya está volviendo en sí...-Fay abría lentamente sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿D-dónde estoy...?

-Estás en el camerino, ese perro malo te hizo emparedado uú ¿pero ya estás mejor...no?

-Sí...eso creo 0

-Errrr...

-Discúlpate Kuropon!!!-Mokona le reclamó a Kurogane mientras intentaba sostener la cabeza de Fay.

-Pero ya me disculpé --U eso no es justo...

-Ja, pero soy tu manager, y como tal, quiero que te disculpes con él, míralo, pobrecito u-u

-Ok, ok...ya, l-lo siento Fay x0x

-No hace falta que te disculpes, estoy bien...-Fay se levantó, llevando su mano a su cabeza-tal vez no soy tan débil como te imagines-sonrió dulcemente y volvió a sentarse donde antes estaba.

-Bien chicos, como ambos saben, el ganador del concurso va a convivir con ustedes por 12 horas, acompañado de otra persona, es decir, ustedes estarán 12 horas con 2 personas, a las cuales quiero que traten bien, sobre todo tú, Kurorin, de acuerdo? Ah!!!y la reunión será dentro de una semana, ya saben, cuando realicen el concierto, entendido?

-Sí!!!-Fay asintió energéticamente, mientras que Kurogane asentía con aburrimiento.

-Bien, pueden ir a pasear un rato nwn Mokona se quedará arreglando unos papeles.

-Seh, seh... –Kurogane corrió a la cafetería mientras Fay se retiró tranquilamente.

xXXx

-_**Biiiiiiiiiiiiip, lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó no está disponible, inténtelo más tarde, gracias Biiiiiiiiiiiiip...**_

-Oh...Syaoran-kun, dónde estás?-Sakura abrazó su almohada, y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas-presiento que estos días...serán los mejores de mi vida-la chica soltó un largo suspiro y después una risita tímida-me pregunto...qué estará haciendo Syaoran-kun...

xXXx

-Oh...o0o mira qué tenemos aquí!!!Sakura-chan estará tan feliz!!!-Syaoran entró ilusionado a la tienda, pero se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente que compraba chocolate Willy Wonka-no puede ser...-Syaoran se quedó perplejo al ver salir a la última persona, sólo uno, sólo quedaba un chocolate, tal vez no tenía oportunidad tomando en cuenta la cantidad de chocolates existentes, pero, debía intentarlo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!OH, NO ME SALIÓ!!!CIELOS, QUÉ DESPERDICIO DE DINERO, NO VOLVERÉ A COMPRAR CHOCOLATE!!!-Eran unos de los tantos murmullos que se oían fuera del establecimiento.

-S-señorita...cuánto cuestan?-Syaoran tomó tímidamente el último chocolate.

-Como eres lindo y es el último, te lo dejo en 15 o-o

-G-gracias!!!En verdad, muchas gracias n-n es usted muy amable.

-Ábrelo ò-ó

-El chocolate...?

-Así es.

El chico tomó el chocolate, la tensión aumentaba, su corazón latía aceleradamente, sus manos temblaban, abrió lentamente la envoltura, parecía ser que el chocolate emitía un resplandor...

-Omg...

-Cielos...

-ES EL BOLETO DORADO!!!!!LO CONSEGUÍ!!!SAKURA-CHAN ESTARÁ MUY FELIZ!!!!-Syaoran daba saltitos de un lado a otro, nunca podría describir la felicidad que sentía.

-_**Riiiing, Riiiing!!!!**_

-Joven, parece que su celular está sonando...owo

Syaoran agarró su celular, todavía le temblaban las manos, contestó la llamada y...

-_**Syaoran-kun? Necesito hablar contigo...**_

-SAKURA-CHAN!!!¿QUÉ CREES?-gritó Syaoran emocionadísimo.

_**-¿qué pasa? Estás bien, verdad? No te ha pasado nada malo?**_

-No, no te preocupes...pero...me gané el boleto dorado!!!

-_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!**_-Se oyó del otro lado del teléfono, dejando casi sordo a Syaoran_**-¿podemos vernos en el parque en 15 minutos?**_

-Por supuesto!!!Tenemos que ir a validar el boleto n-n!!!

-_**Bueno, te veo en unos minutos, cuídate!!!**_

-H-hai!!!

xXXx

-Kuro-wanko!!!!Fay!!!Ya tenemos a los ganadores!!!!-Anunció Mokona entrando a la cafetería.

-Tan rápido?-Preguntó Fay sorprendido mientras dejaba a un lado su café.

-Síp!!!Kurorin, prepárate, por que al parecer son una chica súper fan con su novio...-Fay suspiró aliviado al saber que no eran 2 tipas locas obsesionadas con Kurogane.

-Eh...seh..._con lo mal que me caen los niños..._-Kurogane se recostó sobre la mesa, haciendo un movimiento brusco, tirando el café de Fay justo en sus partes más sensibles.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!-un grito de dolor se escuchó por todo el edificio...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Lamento eso último...sí, se va a recuperar, muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el próximo cap nwn**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!n0n**

／l、  
（ﾟ､｡７ 　- Nya?  
　l、ヽ  
　じしf, )ノ


End file.
